


The BMC groupchat fanfic nobody asked for but i wrote anyways

by Legaloranges



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BUT DONT BLAME HER, F/F, M/M, MICHAEL WATCHES SUPERMEGA SORRY I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Multi, all ur faves are gay, and maybe not so faves, and pining, anyways everyone is gay, but here i am, christine keeps changing who shes in love with, groupchat fic, how do people tag, new chapter every second, on an indefinite hiatus, only teen because swearing, she just loves so many people, so yeah relationships are gonna change a lot lmao, these tags are a mess, uhhhh, unsure IF return, unsure of return, yeah i have too many things i could be writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legaloranges/pseuds/Legaloranges
Summary: the bmc kids make a groupchat. Humor ensues.





	1. It begins,,,

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love bmc a lot and ive only seen like 3 groupchat fics so?????? Heres?? Another??

_Jennamonroll added chloe (be my) valentine, brooke is so lohst, Jakey-D, Bi im too cool for you, Jerry Present_

 

Jennamonroll: add others as you wish !!

 

_Jennamonroll has renamed this conversation to besties !!_

 

_Jerry Present added Michael “probably high” Mell_

 

_Michael “probably high” Mell has left._

 

_Jerry Present added Michael “probably high” Mell_

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: why do you do these things

 

Jerry Present: because

Jerry Present: um

Jerry Present: cuz youre my friend and i wanted you to be part of this group chat

 

Jennamonroll: i originally made this gc for the squipped kids but whatev

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: whos to say i DIDNT have a squip??? *questioning emoji*

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: lol sorry michael but u def didnt have a squip

 

Michael “Probably high” Mell: sad

 

Jerry Present: at least you dont have to deal with fucking ptsd

Jerry Present: THAT FUCKING THING LEFT SCARS ON MY FUCKING ARMS AND MY BACK AND HE STILL TALKS TO ME AND ITS FUCKING TRIGGERING YALL

 

Chloe (be my) Valenine: why would you give ur squip a gender? Thats how u get attached to things lololol

 

_Jakey-D added Aceinspace!!_

 

Jakey-D: u guys forgot abt christine

 

Jennamonroll: oh shit !! Sorry bab !!

 

Aceinspace!!: its fine!! uwu

 

Brooke is so lohst: so… this chat exists because???

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: bc jenna wanted to make a chat w/ the squip squad ig idk

 

Jennamonroll: yeah thts y

 

Bi im too cool for you: hI IM LATE TO THE PARTY WHATS UP

 

Jakey-D: lol hey rich

 

Bi im too cool for you: HI!!!

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: rich u need 2 calm dwn

 

Bi im too cool for you: MY FLAMING SEXUALITY SAYS I CANT

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: was that a fucking pun

 

Bi im too cool for you: MAYBE IT WAS YOU WANNA FIGHT

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: lmao nah

 

Bi im too cool for you: oh,,, well,, then, gOOD WOULDNT WANT TO UPSET JEREMY BY FIGHTING HIS BOYF

 

Jerry Present: rICH NO

 

Jakey-D: im p sure jeremy is straight lol

 

Aceinspace!!: oh hunny you couldnt be any more off

 

Jerry Present: I DATED YOU CHRISTINE

Jerry Present: YOU CANNOT SAY I AM NOT STRAIGHT

 

Aceinspace!!: yeah but youre bi, right

 

Jerry Present: NO I AM NOT

Jerry Present: EVEN IF I WAS YOU WOULDVE JUST OUTED ME AND THATS VERY DAMAGING FOR THE SOUL

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: guys hes never been interested in a dude. Hes straight.

 

Jerry Present: THANK YOU MICHAEL

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: no probs dude

 

_Jerry Present added Bi im too cool for you, Brooke is so lohst, Aceinspace!!_

 

_Jerry Present renamed the chat “NEWSFLASH IM NOT ACTUALLY STRAIGHT”_

 

Bi im too cool for you: youre acting like we didnt know that bro

 

Jerry Present: OKAY BUT

Jerry Present: ANOTHER ISSUE HAS ARISEN

Jerry Present: I hAVE A BIG gAY CRUSH ON MICHAEL ANDIDK WHAT TO DO

 

Brooke is so lohst: idk why youre asking us specifically tho

 

Jerry Present: YOU GUSY HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS RIGHT

 

Bi im too cool for you: no, no we havent

 

Brooke is so lohst: rich... hunny… youve been pining after jake since i was dating him... Its clear…

 

Jerry Present: ^^^

 

Brooke is so lohst: soz chloe took my phone

 

_Bi im too cool for you has left_

 

_Jerry Present added Bi im too cool for you_

 

Bi im too cool for you: SUOILJVKHIJIELFH OKAY FINE MAYBE I HAVE A CRUSH ON JAKE BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE ILL KILL YOU ALL

 

Jerry Present: noted.

Jerry Present: brooke you know why youre here right

 

Brooke is so lohst: yeah… bc of chloe?? Right???

 

Jerry Present: yeah okay

Jerry Present: and christine is here bc of jenna

 

Aceinspace!!: whatnowaythatsnotathingidonothavefeelingsforjenna

 

Jerry Present: lies

 

Aceinspace!!: >:cc

 

Jerry Present: this chat is just gonna be used for us to babble about our hopeless crushes probs

 

Bi im too cool for you: thats cool with me

 

Brooke is so lohst: yeah!! Thats cool!! [smiely emoji]

 

_Besties !!_

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: yall watch shane right

 

Jakey-D: no

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: omg yeah! Hes super funny lol

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: yknow what really FUCKS me up

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: oh i think i do

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: His conspiracy vids,, make,, me sh00k

 

Jerry Present: stale meme

Jerry Present: i expected better from our illegal meme distributor >:^(

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: suck my dick jeremy

Michael “probably high” Mell: Anyways, i am now convinced that life isnt real and we live in a simulation and that avril lavigne is fucking dead

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: and tht we live in an alt univ. where things r slightly diff

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: and that Justin Beiber is a fucking reptile

 

Bi im too cool for you: WHAT THE FUCK

Bi im too cool for you: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE ANY OF THIS

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfVm6wY4ONg&list=PLDs0tNoNYTz2e3dax_MtldWVf_7XrX6ij ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfVm6wY4ONg&list=PLDs0tNoNYTz2e3dax_MtldWVf_7XrX6ij)

Michael “probably high” Mell: he used to have a full playlist of just theories but now its just scary videos in general i guess

 

Bi im too cool for you: bye im gonna binge watch

 

Brooke is so lohst: yeah me too

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: yknow what youtubers you should watch while youre on youtube??

 

Jerry Present: michael no,,,

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: sUPERMEGA BITCHES

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: is tht a gaming channel

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: yea

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: ew

 

Jakey-D: ive got nothing better to do so ill watch em

 

Aceinspace!!: i watched a few of their mario kart 8 videos!! I dont exactly like their sense of humor but i can see why you think theyre super funny :)

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: see guys this is why Christine is like the daughter i never had

 

Jerry Present: youre gay and in high school

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: *and never will have

 


	2. in which i take way too long to write literally only 500 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i,, cant begin to explain mostly because i dont even remember what happened in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost 4 am and im so tired

_ NEWSFLASH IM NOT ACTUALLY STRAIGHT” _

 

Jerry Present: i want michael to have a kid with me [insert joke emojis]

 

_ Bi im too cool for you has left _

 

Jerry Present: fUcKiNg cOm e bAcK

 

Brooke is so lohst: dont?? You need to add him back??

 

Jerry Present: i know that brooke

 

_ Jerry Present has added Bi im too cool for you _

 

Bi im too cool for you: sigh

 

Jerry Present: welcome back bitch

 

Bi im too cool for you: >:(

 

Jerry Present: anyways yall im so gay for michael its bad

 

Bi im too cool for you: yeah thats kinda gay

 

Jerry Present: rich,, hunny,,,,your,,, username,, literally has bi in it,,

 

Bi im too cool for you: shhhhhh its a secret

 

Brooke is so lohst: ur love for jake isnt a secret tho *sips tea*

 

Jerry Present: I FUCKING yELLED

Jerry Present: MICHAEL IS S O CONFUSEDSKG

 

Brooke is so lohst: youre with michael????

 

Jerry Present: IN A PLATONIC WAY

 

Bi im too cool for you: i doubt that lololol

 

Jerry Present: you wanna fucking fight me rich

 

Bi im too cool for you: youd lose

 

Jerry Present: this is up to debate im sending this to the main group

Jerry Present: but im like keeping brooke out of it so they dont think we have a seperate chat

 

_ Besties !! _

 

_ Jerry Present sent a file: WHOWOULDWIN.PNG _

 

Michael “probably high” mell: noah fence jeremy but youd lose

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: ^^^ ://

 

Jakey-D: my boy rich would win lol

 

Jerry Present: FUCK ALL OF YOU SJDGBV

 

_ NEWSFLASH IM NOT STRAIGHT _

 

Bi im too cool for you: HE CALLED ME HIS BOY IC AKHGDKVHFLH

 

Jerry Present: u ok

 

Bi im too cool for you: N  O   I   A  M  N  O  T

Bi im too cool for you: IM CRYING 

 

Jerry Present: mood

 

Brooke is so lohst: even bigger mood

 

_ Besties !! _

 

Michael “probably high” mell: wow jere i thought we was friends :(

 

Jerry Present: binch we are youre at my house

 

Michael “probably high” mell: wish i was home so i could get high

 

Jerry Present: u fuckin stoner

 

Michael “probably high” mell: damn u right

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: how come evry conversation you 2 has ends with calling michael a stoner

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: chloe sweaty idk if you realized this but my user literally says “probably high”

 

Jakey-D: did he just call chloe sweaty

 

Bi im too cool for you: He D IDSFDJSJ

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: its not,,, issa joke

 

Aceinspace!!: Michael “probably high” mell?? 

Aceinspace!!: more like

Aceinspace!!: Michael “probably gay” mell

 

Jerry Present: i mean u aint wrong

 

Michael “probably high” Mell: bye im changing my username

 

_ Michael “probably high” Mell changed his username to Michael “Probably gay” Mell _

 

Bi im too cool for you: AHDJVDKJGHSD

 

Jakey-D: u ok bro

 

Bi im too cool for you: yeah im ok bro

 

Jakey-D: good good bro

 

Bi im too cool for you: its nice to know that you care about me bro

 

Jakey-D: yeah lol <3

Jakey-D: lol no homo

 

_ Jakey-D>>Aceinspace!! _

 

Jakey-D: except it was homo,,,

Jakey-D: maybe 

Jakey-D: christine help im so confused and youre the only person i trust not to tell anyone

 

Aceinspace!!: its sad that im the only person in this friend group who people can trust

Aceinspace!!: but im not denying it.

Aceinspace!!: also, jake, sweetheart, youre probs bi or pan. 

 

Jakey-D: but ive been straight all my life

 

Aceinspace!!: so was i. 

Aceinspace!!: but believe it or not 

Aceinspace!!: im biromantic instead of bisexual because fuck sex

 

Jakey-D: “fuck sex”

 

Aceinspace!!: bye im making that my skype mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna sleep lmao  
> uhhh most people leave their tumblrs here??? but haha i only have instagram and its the same user as this lolol go follow :^)


	3. where everyone is a good and sweet homosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre all cute pure gays i love them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4 am again!!!

_ Jakey-D >>> Aceinspace!! _

 

Jakey-D: Christine im serious

 

Aceinspace!!: well… do you love Rich?

 

Jakey-D: of course!!!

Jakey-D: but not in the way i used to

 

Aceinspace!!: elaborate

 

Jakey-D: i cant believe youre my therapist now

 

Aceinspace!!: i’m everyone in this group’s therapist. 

 

Jakey-D: understandable

Jakey-D: ANYWAYS

Jakey-D: so like i used to just wanna talk and hang out with Rich but like

Jakey-D: all of a sudden i wanna give him hugs and kisses and do all this gay stuff and im thinking maybe its just thinking i want a relationship and i trust Rich enough for that?

 

Aceinspace!!: why would you want to do all that with Rich when there are plenty of girls you’re friends with? 

Aceinspace!!: boom its cuz youre gay

 

Jakey-D: holy shit christine,,,, im,, in love with Rich

 

Aceinspace!!: it was pretty obvious before

 

Jakey-D: OHMYGOD DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS

 

Aceinspace!!: idk maybe. Talk to him about it

 

Jakey-D: HELL NO FUCK YOU

  
Aceinspace!!: no thanks :)

 

_ Michael “probably gay” Mell changed the chat name to Squipster Squad _

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: i cant believe this

 

Brooke is so lohst: ohmygod michael

 

_ Michael “Probably gay” Mell changed the chat name to Jeremy im sorry ill change it back _

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: what

 

Jennamonroll: jeremy probs had a panic attack over the name or something

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: how do you know these things

 

Jennamonroll: ...im jenna mcfucking rollan. I know almost everything

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: thats literally scary, jenna

 

Jennamonroll: be afraid, bitch

 

Brooke is so lohst: yikes™

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: i feel like my texting style is rubbing off on yall

 

Jennamonroll: you arent even southern stop saying yall

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: s a d

 

Jerry Present: I AM FINE BY THE WAY FUCK ALL OF YOU

 

Jennamonroll: no thanks im gay

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: god did you mean me

 

Brooke is so lohst: im sorry jeremy!! 

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: yeah im sorry too my dude

 

Aceinspace!!: oh my gosh jeremy!! I didnt see!! Do you need me to stop by and get you water or something?? We love you!!

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: christine is such a fucking perfect girl i love her

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: full homo btw

 

Aceinspace!!: aw!!! Thank you michael!! :))

 

Jerry Present: CHRISTINE I LOVE YOU YOU’RE SO WONDERFUL I LOVE YOU!!! 

Jerry Present: PLATONICALLY THOUGH!!

 

Aceinspace!!: aww!!! Jeremy!!!

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: you three are such good friends i love you guys??? Youre so?? Goals??

 

Aceinspace!!: thank you chloe!!! 

 

_ NEWSFLASH IM NOT STRAIGHT _

 

Bi im too cool for you: jeremy michael and christine is my favorite poly ship

 

Jerry Present: i only,,, romantically love,,, michael,,, sorry,,

 

Brooke is so lohst: idk man you and christine seem super close,,

 

Aceinspace!!: reminder that im in this chat

 

_ Jerry Present kicked Aceinspace!!  _

 

Jerry Present: for the record im not opposed to a poly relationship with both of them but,,, christine likes jenna and michael doesnt like me so

Jerry Present: that and michael is gay,,, i dont think hed wanna be in a poly relationship if a girl is involved

 

Bi im too cool for you: idk man if yall talk about it??? It might work [four eye emojis]

 

Brooke is so lohst: i think you all would be cute together!!

 

Jerry Present: hhhhh

Jerry Present: im gonna add christine back but dont tell her anything that happened

 

_ Jerry Present added Aceinspace!! _

 

Aceinspace!!: jeremy,,, i love you and all but,,, you do understand i can see previous messages, right?

 

Jerry Present: heck

Jerry Present: ADUDHSKHCL FUCK

 

Aceinspace!!: jeremy?? Are you alright??

 

_ Jeremy im sorry ill change it back _

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: can you guys explain to me why jeremy is screaming into a pillow

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: nope

 

Bi im too cool for you: reasons [eye emojis]

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: that fucking helps

Michael “probably gay” Mell: i want my boy to be okay and yall are not helping

 

Jakey-D: STORYTIME!! Does Michael Mell is south???

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: does,,, michae mell,, is south,,

 

_ Bi im too cool for you changed the chat name to STORYTIME!! Does Michael Mell is south??? _

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: youre all getting blocked and reported for bullying

 

Bi im too cool for you: wow michael i thought we were f r i e n d s 

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: maybe ive been lying bih

 

Jakey-D: “bih”

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: shut ur fuck

 

Jakey-D: “shut ur fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im considering,,, making,,, Christine/Jeremy/Michael a thing. give me your thoughts about that in the comments :^))


	4. In which a lot of people get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is super rushed akjfas sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 84 years since i last updated im sorry

_ Michael “Probably gay” Mell >>>> Aceinspace!! _

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: bye jeremy is ranting about you to me again

 

Aceinspace!!: im sorry :((

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: no you dont have to be sorry

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: hes so in love with you it hurts

 

Aceinspace!!: uhh??? I dated him before??? And??? He broke up??? With me??

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: wait he told me you broke up with him

 

Aceinspace!!: ???? he lied???

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: why did he break up with you??

 

Aceinspace: hold on

 

_ Aceinspace!! >>>> Jerry Present _

 

Aceinspace!!: hey can i tell michael u love him

 

Jerry Present: WHAT THE FUCK NO

 

_ Aceinspace!!>>>>Michael “Probably gay” Mell _

 

Aceinspace!!: he broke up with me to get with you

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: WHAT

 

Aceinspace!!: ;))))

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE

 

_ Jeremy im sorry ill change it back _

 

_ Michael “Probably gay” Mell changed the groupchat name to “*CONFETTI POPPERS*  ITS A GAY” _

 

Jakey-D: michael we already knew that

 

Jerry Present: …

 

_ Jerry Present changed the groupchat name to “*CONFETTI POPPERS* ITS A POLY” _

 

Bi im too cool for you: NOW THAT IS NEWS

 

Brooke is so lohst: djfajbvlkvbhj SHOOK

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: ^^!!!!

 

Jennamonroll: screenshots or it didnt happen

 

_ Aceinspace!! Sent a file: itsapoly.jpeg _

 

Jennamonroll: screenshotted

 

Jakey-D: im dead yall

 

Bi im too cool for you: ^^ god me too

 

_ NEWSFLASH IM NOT ACTUALLY STRAIGHT _

 

Bi im too cool for you: so uhhhhh do we kick christine and jeremy from this chat

 

Brooke is so lohst: uhhhh no

 

Jerry Present: im adding michael to help with yalls problems

 

_ Jerry Present added Michael “Probably gay” Mell _

_ Michael "Probably gay" Mell has left _

 

_ Jerry Present added Michael "Probably gay" Mell _

 

Jerry Present: welcome back :)

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: i hate you 

 

Jerry Present: love you too :)))))))

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: >:^(

 

_ *Confetti poppers* ITS A POLY!! _

 

Jakey-D: wait im confused

 

Aceinspace!!: theres a lot to be confused about, jake

 

Bi im too cool for you: if michael is gay how is he dating both jeremy and christine

 

Jerry Present: LET ME EXPLAIN!!

Jerry Present: i love both michael and christine, and they love me (i would hope) but they love each other only platonically!! meaning, they can say they love each other but its nothing but platonic

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: yes we (well at least i, since i cant speak for christine) love you very much jeremy

 

Aceinspace!!: Yes jeremy we love you hun!! <3

 

Jerry Present: AJFDJGAHFJD I LOVE YOU BOTH YOURE TOO KIND

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: wow thats gay

 

Brooke is so lohst: i wish we were like that

Brooke is so lohst: HECK HOW TO DELETE

 

Bi im too cool for you: Brooke: freaks out

Bi im too cool for you: also Brooke: refuses to swear like the pure girl she is

 

Brooke is so lohst: shut ur up

 

Bi im too cool for you: what a lil cutie 

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: uhhhhh back off you gay

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: god did you mean me

 

_ Chloe (be my) Valentine >>>>> Brooke is so lohst _

Chloe (be my) Valentine: hey so um

 

Brooke is so lohst: IM NOT GAY!!!

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: you arent? 

 

Brooke is so lohst: uhhh no?? unless like you want me too???

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: ....maybe.

 

Brooke is so lohst: AHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: so uh,,,, wanna be my girlfriend?

 

Brooke is so lohst: YES PleASE

Brooke is so lohst: i uhhh can i request something

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: im ur girlfriend not ur servant but okay

 

Brooke is so lohst: can like,, nicknames,,, call,, 

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: do you want me to call you babe and such

 

Brooke is so lohst: YES

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: done and done, babe <3

 

_ *Confetti poppers* ITS A POLY _

 

Brooke is so lohst: HI IM gYA

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: god me too

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: lol rich owes me 10 bucks

 

Bi im too cool for you: FUCK YOU YOU GAY

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: lol sorry no u've touched a pussy and im far too gay for that

 

Jakey-D: youre dating a girl

 

Michael "Probably gay" Mell: p l a t o n i c a l l y

 

Aceinspace!!: ^^!!

 

Jerry Present: HOWEVER I AM STILL DATING BOTH OF THEM VERY UNPLATONICALLY

 

Bi im too cool for you: Christine, introducing Jeremy and michael to her parents:*points to jeremy*  this is my boyfriend jeremy, *jeremy waves* *points to michael* and this is jeremy's boyfriend, michael. 

 

Jakey-D: i somehow understand completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I FIRST TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS THE ARCHIVE WAS DOWN IM READY TO SLEEP HONESTLY ITS 3 AM IM NOT EVEN GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING TOO WRONG WITH IT IF THERES ANYTHING SEVERELY WRONG THEN I'LL FIX IT BUT OTHERWISE GOODNIGT


	5. 3 am love confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: rich michael and jeremy bond at 3 am

Jerry Present: good morning time to start the gay

 

Bi im too cool for you: jeremy its 3 am 

 

Jerry Present: g o o d  m o r n i n g  t i m e  t o  s t a r t  t h e  g a y

 

Bi im too cool for you: well im going back to sleep

 

Jerry Present: lol k bye homo

Jerry Present: anyways 

Jerry Present: im listening to musicals and sobbing

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: are you listening to all the sad songs

 

Jerry Present: ……….maybe.

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: gOD DAMNIT JEREMY WYD

 

Jerry Present: IM SORRY I LIKE FEELING THINGS TO REMIND MYSELF THAT IM NOT ACTUALLY A SQUIP 

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: is that… an actual fear you have

 

Jerry Present: to an extent..? 

Jerry Present: like.. I see the shock scars and i freak out? Like, the squip was a part of me. Sometimes i wonder if the squip is still somehow controlling me? I dunno its dumb

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: its not dumb,, thats completely understandable 

 

Jerry Present: are you sure? 

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: im absolutely positive 

 

Jerry Present: :)))))

 

Bi im too cool for you: yall is gay

 

Jerry Present: says the one in love with jake

 

Bi im too cool for you: jErEmY

 

Jerry Present: FUCK

Jerry Present: YOU CANT DELETE MESSAGES AJKFDBSGHFJZ

 

Bi im too cool for you: NONONONO BYE IM GONNA DIE NOW

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: you couldve pulled it off as “aahaha funny joke jeremy” but you had to freak out making it more obvious that jeremy is telling the truth

 

Bi im too cool for you: FUCK YOU

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: no thanks :)

 

Jerry Present: if we spam messages he may not bother to scroll to see everything [eye emojis]

 

Bi im too cool for you: HE LOOKS THROUGH ALL HIS MESSAGES

Bi im too cool for you: ALL. OF. THEM.

 

Jerry Present: well im sorry buddy. 

Jerry Present: to be fair, its pretty obvious that hes madly in love with you, too

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: ^^^

 

Bi im too cool for you: JAKE IS THE STRAIGHTEST DUDE I KNOW

 

Jerry Present: AHAHAHHA

Jerry Present: THAT HAS TO BE A JOMKe

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: jeremy waht the fuck is a jomke

 

Jerry Present: me

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: if thats you saying that youre a joke im gonna have to stop you right there buckaroo

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: more proof that michael ohio mell is southern

 

Jerry Present: waht the fuck 

Jerry Present: is michael's middle name actually ohio

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: LET ME EXPLAIN

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: my mom knew this woman who was from ohio and they became best friends so they both decided to name their kids' middle names after the state that they were from. 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: so theres a kid whos name has the initials JJD

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: and then my initials are,,,, MOM

 

Jerry Present: you should change your username to MOM

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: N O

 

Jerry Present: beep beep divorce

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: i cannot believe this

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: hello 911 i just witnessed a divorce and i am SHOOK

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: the only person who says shook anymore is shane dawson

 

Jerry Present: the only supermega fan that says "yes yes yes" and "daddy likes" is you

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: GOODBYE I AM NO LONGER SPEAKING TO YOU IC ANT BELIEVE YOIU

 

Jerry Present: :3c

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: time to expose you for being a furry

 

Jerry Present: BEEP bEEP DIVROCED A SECOND TIME 

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: i cant believe that jeremy cant spell divorce

 

Jerry Present: IT IS 3 AM AND I AM TIRED

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: WHAT HAPPENED TO GOOD MORNING TIME TO START THE GAY

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: GO TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING HOT POCKET

 

Jerry Present: WHAT KINDA INSULT IS THAT

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: its 3 am and all i want is a hot pocket

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: Save my poor gay soul

 

Jerry Present: im tempted

Jerry Present: but lol no

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: hello 911 i just witnessed a murder

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: b that was weak 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: i can't believe that my ex husband cant even roast someone properly

 

Jerry Present: :(

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: dont colon parentheses me 

 

Jerry Present: :^(

 

Michael "Probably Gay" Mell: DONT COLON CARROT PARENTHESES ME 

 

Jerry Present: YOU DONT LET M EDO  ANYTHING

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: when will my dads stop fighting 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: everyone has their own texting style  
> also me: how about i make them literally me


	6. o o f

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: wow i cant believe rich is super GAY for jake

 

Brooke is so lohst: is that really so shocking

 

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: o shit youre rite

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: LIES LIES LIES

 

Jakey-D: do i want to read everything i missed

 

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: yes

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: NO

 

Jakey-D: lmao doing it anyways 

Jakey-D: sorry bro

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: SC REA MS

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: how do you guys wake up so early when youve been up all night

 

Jerry Present: i  n e  ve r  s l e p  t

Jerry Present: help im listening to my little pony songs

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: what the fuck jeremy 

 

Aceinspace!!: jeremy, darling, please go to sleep

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: yeah you fuckin gay

 

Jerry Present: ive moved from mlp songs to minecraft songs

Jerry Present: dOnT MInE aT nIgHT

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: this is unhealthy

 

Aceinspace!!: ^^^

 

Jerry Present: does it look like i care??

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: i dunno, does it?

 

Jerry Present: ,,, perhaps,,,

 

Jakey-D: hello yes rich you are very bi and adorable what the fuck who gave you the right to be so cute

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: AHDLJSVHIJFJGH I CANNOT BELIEVE

 

Jakey-D: lol u wanna date

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: ARENT YOU STRAIGHT

 

Jakey-D: lol nah

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: OH OKAY THNE HELL YEAH I WANNA DATE

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: god me

 

_ Aceinspace!! Added Michael “Probably Gay” Mell, Jerry Present _

 

_ Aceinspace!! Renamed the conversation to “We need to talk.” _

 

Jerry Present: oh no

 

Aceinspace!!: its not a big deal you guys!!! Dont worry!!

Aceinspace!!: so ive been thinking about this lil relationship we have,,

 

Jerry Present: are you saying you dont like us anymore?

Jerry Present: oh god michael she hates us

 

Aceinspace!!: no, jeremy, its not that. 

Aceinspace!!: i still love you jeremy 

Aceinspace!!: but um

Aceinspace!!: platonically?

Aceinspace!!: i know i shouldnt drop this bomb so quickly on you guys

Aceinspace!!: and im really sorry because i really do care about you both

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: we care about you too, christine. And we totally understand that you dont love us that way anymore

 

Aceinspace!!: i still love you guys like best friends though!! The best!!

Aceinspace!!: i just uh 

Aceinspace!!: maybe have feelings for,,,, jenna,,,

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: g a s p 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: who wouldve thought

 

Aceinspace!!: lol its pretty obvious

 

Jerry Present: as your ex boyfriend of two times, i think you should tell her. 

Jerry Present: because no one in the right mind would turn you down.

 

Aceinspace!!: aw jeremy, youre so sweet

Aceinspace!!: but yeah i will! I have a plan and everything!

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: what a sweetie i believe in you chrissy

 

Aceinspace!!: thank you michael!!!

 

Jerry Present: HEY I BELIEVE IN YOU TOO

 

Aceinspace!!: and thank you too, jeremy :)

 

_ *CONFETTI POPPERS* ITS A POLY _

 

_ Jerry Present changed the chat name to “Oof” _

 

Brooke is so lohst: has the poly been disbanded? 

 

Jerry Present: you cant see but i nodded

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: why didnt you just say yeah

 

Jerry Present: because fuck you

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: love you too <333

 

Jerry Present: anyways 

Jerry Present: the poly wasnt fully disbanded since me and michael are still together :)

 

Brooke is so lohst: oh good

 

Jakey-D: have yall ever noticed how cute and short rich is

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: *have yall ever noticed how cute and tall jake is

 

Jerry Present: i cannot believe thi

Jerry Present: after all the pining,,,

Jerry Present: it finally happened,,,

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: i am glad

 

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: it only took literally 3 fucking years

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: the dude’s been pining after rich for years now 

Chloe “be my” Valentine: EVEN WHEN I WAS DA  T I N G H  I M

 

Jakey-D: ^^ lowkey thats true

 

BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU: AJDGFHSDJFKGHIOKFLSBH I CANNOT BELIEVE

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: you would not believe your eyes

 

Jerry Present: michael no

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: if ten million fire flies

 

Jerry Present: A DEAD MEME

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: lit up the worl

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: as i WHIPPED THAT YEET 

 

_ Jerry Present kicked Michael “Probably Gay” Mell _

 

_ Jerry Present added Michael “Probably Gay” Mell _

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: ew im bakc

 

Jerry Present: welcome back bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just in: i just watched falsettos and im still crying over whizzer dying i will never be over it


	7. rich freaks out abt school and jeremy is tormented by scene kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh read end notes for why this is so short + why i havent updated in forever lol

_ Oof _

 

_ BI IM TOO COOL FOR YOU changed his username to fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA _

 

fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA: GUYS 

fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA: SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE 

fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA: SOON

 

Jerry Present: “in like soon” 

 

fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA: DOIA:LKFDSJVFF SHUT

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: your up?

 

Chloe “Be my” Valentine: i made an inhuman snorting noise ohmygod

 

Jerry Present: imagining chloe snorting or something

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: i didnt think it was possible for her to do that

 

Brooke is so lohst: wild

 

fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA: not a thing. False. Fake news

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: ^^^

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: yall is acting like im not even human and im feeling attacked

 

Jerry Present: me during the entire squipcident

 

Jakey-D: is that what we’re calling it

 

Chloe (Be my) Valentine: still think we should call it the time we did ecstasy at the school play

 

Jerry Present: but it wasnt ecstasy ya dope

 

Brooke is so lohst: yA DOPE

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: ahahAHAHH DE A D

 

_ fLAMING BI AhAHAHAA changed his name to can i get uhhh _

 

Can i get uhhh: i changed my name 

Can i get uhhh: do yall like it uvu

  
  


Jerry Present: stop this

 

Can I get uhhh: owo whats this

 

Jerry Present: STOP

 

_ Can i get uhhh changed his name to RAWR XD _

 

Jerry Present: BYE IM KILLING MSYEL F

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: ok bye 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: i’ll miss you ;-;;;;;;; xDDD jk!!!! I hate yow!!!! RAWR XDD

 

_ Jerry Present has left. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO 
> 
> school started about a month ago for me and 
> 
> g u e s s w h o w a s n ' t p r e p a r e d f o r f r e s h m a n y ea r
> 
> so yea my teachers already threw a bunch of homework and projects at me so i have!! no time!!
> 
> i mean this weekend i went to a party and to the movies but that was bc,,, i have a boyfriend and,,, i prefer him over grades oof
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> dont expect a lot of long updates!!!! expect!!! really sort ones!!!!
> 
> thank you for understanding!!!!
> 
> (if you have any tips for time managing in high school lmk!!)


	8. Marching band kids??? WHATT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i am dating a marching band kid and ive been in concert band for years so at least let my bmc kids be in marching band and not complain abt it pls

_ Oof _

 

_ RAWR XD changed the chat name to “SCHOOL IS TODAY Y’ALL BEsT BE GOING” _

 

_ RAWR XD added Jerry Present to the chat. _

 

_ RAWR XD changed his name to “Richie Rich Dawgs” _

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: GUYS GUYS DID YOU GO TO BAND CAMP THIS YEAR 

 

Jerry Present: tHISoNE tIMe At bAnd CamP

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: you wanna fuckin fight

 

Jerry Present: nah im good

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: i went

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: wasnt it a marching band requirement

 

Jerry Present: no??? Im in marching band and i didnt go

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: thats bc youre a color guard, jeremy

 

Chloe (be my) Valentine: color guards are valid, rich

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: OH SO COLOR GUARDS ARE VALID BUT A BASS CLARINET ISNT I SEE HOW IT IS

 

Brooke is so lohst: bass clarinets arent real

 

Jerry Present: alto sax is a lie

 

Brooke is so lohst: im gonna throw hands bitch

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: MOOD

 

Jakey-D: lmao what do yall play again

 

Jennamonroll: jeremy is a color guard, rich plays bass clarinet, brooke plays alto sax, michael plays tuba, chloe is a color guard, christine “plays kazoo in the stands” and i play clarinet. 

 

Jakey-D: oh cool

 

Aceinspace!!: if i had the time to i would totally do marching band but i dont have the time so this year im a BAND BOOSTER!!!

 

Jerry Present: the fuck is that

 

Aceinspace!!: usually its only parents who can do it but basically band boosters are the people who keep the normal ppl away from the marching band and give the marching band water during games :)

 

Jakey-D: chrissy is gonna be the best band booster

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: shoutout to chrissy for making sure we dont all die 

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: YALL SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR AND I DONT SEE ANY OF YOU

 

Jerry Present: i dont get there until like 5 mins b4 1st period 

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: i dont get there until halfway through second period

 

Chloe (Be my) Valentine: ok mood

Chloe (be my) Valentine: also im at the starbucks down the street from the school with brooke we’ll be there soon rich 

 

Jakey-D: i just dont wanna go lol

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: WTF JAKE

 

Jakey-D: im only going for u tho :)

 

Richie rich dawgs: GOODBYE I AM DECEASED THIS IS THE END

 

Jennamonroll: i cant believe rich is dead x2

 

Aceinspace!!: x2???

Aceinspace!!: oh

Aceinspace!!: OH

Aceinspace!!: CURSED JOKE 

 

Jerry Present: idk i laughed 

 

Aceinspace!!: NO OFFENCE JEREMY BUT YOURE AWFUL

 

Richie Rich dawgs: i laughed too lmao

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: everyone laughed, christine

 

Aceinspace!!: THIS IS ABUSE I TELL YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> this is lazily written but  
> 1\. if i get anything wrong abt marching band please let me know!! (unless its like a rule for your school only bc then,,, ill just say that their school doesnt have that rule lmao)  
> 2\. comment how you feel about actual written stuff like real dialogue and writing and stuff bc i know some people only read groupchat fanfics for the groupchat  
> 3\. reminder to give your local bass clarinet player some love pls and thank you


	9. they talk about marching band most of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you arent in band or marching band this probs isnt going to be very interesting for you im sorry

Richie Rich dawgs: goodbye yall im gonna be best friends with the short sousaphone player

 

Jerry Present: he yelled “WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD?!” everytime you played too slow

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: AHHAGHFHB MEMEMEME

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: FUNNY STORY

Richie Rich Dawgs: IN THE INSTRUMENT ROOM, HE YELLED WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD BECAUSE I THREW MY MUSIC ON THE GROUND SO I LOCK EYES WITH HIM AND WHISPER 

Richie Rich Dawgs: a d a m

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: IM DEAD BYE I CANT BREATHE

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: IM ALSO SUPER HAPPY THTA IM NOT THE ONLY BASs CLARINET ANYMORE LIKE HOLY SHIT

Richie Rich Dawgs: I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE ALL ALONE THIS YEAR BUT THERES THE MOST LIT PERSON

 

Jerry Present: most of the colorguards are girls so i kinda feel like a boy cheerleader

 

Chloe “Be My” Valentine: is that not what a colorguard is

 

Jennamonroll: NO I WILL NOT BE CALLED A CHEERLEADER EVER AGAIN 

 

Jakey-D: she salt

 

Jennamonroll: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE CALLED ME A FUCKING CHEERLEADER

Jennamonroll: LIKE NO, SUSAN, I AM NOT A CHEERLEADER I WILL SHOVE THIS FLaG UP YOUR ASS 

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: wow i cant believe jenna is a cheerleader

 

Jennamonroll: BYE RICH IM BLOCKIGN YOU

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: jenna no 

Richie Rich Dawgs: please i am a poor bass clarinet player trying to live my lfie

 

Jennamonroll: PEOPLE DONT FUCKIGN MSITAKE YOU FOR A CLARINET DO THEY

 

Richie Rich Dawgs: SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE THOUGHT I PLAY a BLACK AND SILVER SAXAPHONE aND IT SUCKS

Richie Rich Dawgs: LIKE FUCK OFF I CANT PLAY CARELESS WHisPER FOR YOIU

Richie Rich Dawgs: THIS THING IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR FUCKING LIFE DONT TEST ME

  
Jakey-D: richie is angerey

 

_ Richie Rich Dawgs changed his name to Richie is angerey _

 

Richie is angerey: new name 

 

Jerry Present: i havent changed my name in years meanwhile rich is over here constantly changing shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF sorry for another short as HECK chapter :^(
> 
> schools been kicking my ASS
> 
> also,,, my boyfriend had a marching competition and he got 3rd place in second division like heck yeah man


	10. literally the shortest chapter i wish i was joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHHHHHHH im sorry this took almost a month ive been HELLA busy,,, i'll explain why in the end of chapter notes oof  
> (anyways this is a chapter with little to no marching band talk)

_ Richie is angerey has changed the group name to “marchin squad + jake” _

 

Richie is angerey: yall whos skipping today

 

Jerry Present: we have marching band,,,,,

 

Richie is angerey: yeah im going to 0 hour but im not going for my actual classes lol

 

Jerry Present: arent u in concert band

 

Richie is angerey: shut ur mouth

 

Michael “probably gay” Mell: yall ya boi is gonna switch to mellophone 

 

Jerry Present: YES 

 

Jennamonroll: are you switching just so we can make puns out of your name?

 

Michael “Probably gay” Mell: …...maybe

 

Jakey-D: haha!!!! I get it because its like MELLophone!!! Like michael’s last name!!! Lol!!

 

Michael “probably gay” mell: i can f e e l  the irony from here

 

Jakey-D: oh good i didnt think you’d catch on. Your feeble mind would never be able to comprehend. After all, i watch rick and morty. My IQ is already substantially higher than yours. 

 

_ Jennamonroll has kicked Jakey-D from the chat _

 

Jennamonroll: not in my chat. 

 

Michael “probably gay” mell:  To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Rick and Morty. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer’s head. There’s also Rick’s nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they’re not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike Rick & Morty truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn’t appreciate, for instance, the humour in Rick’s existential catchphrase “Wubba Lubba Dub Dub,” which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev’s Russian epic Fathers and Sons. I’m smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Dan Harmon’s genius wit unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. And yes, by the way, i DO have a Rick & Morty tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It’s for the ladies’ eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they’re within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Nothin personnel kid 

 

Jerry Present: AHHFEHDJGB

 

Richie is angerey: i hate eveuomg in this group im don,, i cabtnt,,

 

Chloe (be my) valentine: why am i friends with any of you??

 

Brooke is so lohst: bc you dated jake, youre my best friend, you tried to fuck jeremy, rich is jakes boyfriend, michael is jeremys boyfriend, you pretend to be friends with jenna for her gossip, and christine likes jenna. 

 

Chloe (be my) valentine: oh yeah. 

 

Jennamonroll: im going to ignore all of that

 

_ Jennamonroll has taken a screenshot! _

 

Jennamonroll: IT TELLS YOU WHEN SOMEONE SCREENSHOTS NOW 

Jennamonroll: BYE IM DELETEING MYSELF

 

_ Aceinspace!! Added Jakey-D to the group _

 

Jakey-D: see you guys, i can ALWAYS count on chrissy 

 

Michael “probably gay” mell: .. yall whos ready for a storytime

 

Jerry Present: i cant believe michael is a youtuber now

 

Michael “Probably gay” mell: fuc off

Michael “Probably gay” mell: anyways

Michael “Probably gay” Mell:  My teacher said to me I'm a failure, that I'll never amount to anything. I scoffed at him. Shocked, my teacher asked what's so funny, my future is on the line. "Well...you see professor" I say as the teacher prepares to laugh at my answer, rebuttal at hand. "I watch Rick and Morty." The class is shocked, they merely watch pleb shows like the big bang theory to feign intelligence, not grasping the humor. "...how? I can't even understand it's sheer nuance and subtlety." "Well you see...WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!" One line student laughs in the back, I turn to see a who this fellow genius is. It's none other than Albert Einstein.

 

Richie is angerey: THIS MAKES ME NEVER WANT TO WATCH RICK AND MORTY EVER AGAIN

 

Jakey-D: O MY GOD DOES RICH ACTUALYL WATCH RICK AND MORTY 

 

Richie is angerey: YEAS FJKRBGKVLD:KJ

 

Jerry Present: ic  ant believe rich is an intuectua; 

 

Richie is angerey: use ur WORDS jeremy GOD

 

Jerry Present: owrds are for ethe waerk 

 

Richie is angerey: i feel like ur spelling things wrong on purpose,,, 

 

Jerry Present: maybe i fam,,,,,

 

Michael “Probably Gay” Mell: MAYBE I FAM AHAHSHGHSDG

 

Brooke is so lohst: i feel like that was unintentional,,, but it was still hilarious

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO  
> idk if i said this last time i posted a chapter and honestly,,, im too lazy to check but i've been helping the marching band a lot!!!  
> i get to help with their props during their show so the cologuards arent rushing to do shit.  
> basically, every friday, tuesday and saturday has been busy for me, and i cant really do much on those days. The rest of the week, i could spend my time on this but,,,,, i still have a social life and im still in school so oof i have to spend a lot of my time doing all sorts of actual school stuff,,, 
> 
> sorry for super short chapters taking such a long time!!


	11. not an actual chapter but uhh still important read please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof i know this isnt an actual chapter and you probably dont care but please read since this is important!!

alright so i've been absent for about... 2 months. and i'm sorry. marching season ended two months ago, i've been less busy, etc. 

but i have a few reasons i havent been updating this. 

1\. the ships. 

I feel really gross having only gay ships. i dont like that chloe and brooke are dating since it would be toxic. i dont like that jake and rich are dating because jake is straight. i dont like that michael and jeremy are dating because jeremy loves christine. i dont like that jenna and christine are about to date because that ship doesnt even make sense since the two of them never interact, and from what we know, christine and jenna are straight. it makes me feel like im fetishizing gay people. its gross, and makes me feel uncomfortable. and im saying this AS A LESBIAN!! im not homophobic because im straight, im not even being homophobic in the first place. 

at this point, ive settled the ships in stone, and it'd be hard to separate them. 

2.0 motivation. 

i open my google docs to write a new chapter. i try to write something, anything thats relevant. but its been so long. marching season is over for me. i cant talk about marching band. in the story, its september. its january now. its just everything has been so long ago i dont even want to write anything. i cant think of anything to write. and it makes even opening the google doc a chore. 

3\. loss of connection with bmc

i used to love bmc with my heart and soul. but that was months ago. my love for the show has been fading. ive been trying to get myself back into the fandom and back into the community but everytime i see a cringey fan, it makes me want to stop listening to bmc and stop associating myself with it at all. i havent been as interested in musical theatre as i used to be. i used to be a fanatic, but now its just a thing of the past. if i can get back into bmc, i can try to recover this fic but i dont think its going to happen. 

so thats my reasoning. i also have a social life, so i'm almost ALWAYS with friends. thats not an exaggeration, im usually only free like 3 days a week and thats during the week. the weekends are always busy because i'm usually with my girlfriend or just my other friends, but i'm just never free to write. i also want to focus on writing original stuff with ocs. which, i would post here since i like a03s format, but this is a fanfiction archive, and no one would want to read my stories. 

so yeah, thats basically it. i used to love this fic, but at this point its boring and unsatisfying to write. if you have any ideas on how i could fix this issue, then please, comment and give me suggestions. but otherwise, i think this fic is dead for the most part. im not saying im cancelling it, but i may delete the other chapters and start from scratch. 

if you want to keep up with anything i'm doing, i have two tumblrs. legaloranges and bass-clarinets-arent-real. (the second one is a band/music tumblr, so if you were into the marching band aspect of this fic.... there ya go) i'm more active on instagram, where my @ is legaloranges. and i also am part of a bmc ask account on instagram!! its @ask._.bmc i do answer questions there (even tho i have drifted from the show) as the squip!! go follow since it only has like 300 follwers and there are a ton of talented artists that are part of the account. :)

thank you for understanding!!


	12. fsafdh not a chapter but still important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh important if u like this fic

so BASICALLY i decided i still love bmc and i love groupchat fanfics so what i decided was i would just write another groupchat fic where i was more comfortable with what i was writing. im not going to let people tell me what to do bc its my fic anduhh yea!!!

so im gonna start updating on that fic its not a carry-on from this one no its just a new one entirely. im too lazy to link it since its midnight right now but its on my profile if you wanna read it lol

**Author's Note:**

> tried to have everyone have their own texting style so,,, i hope thats notable,, cuz i think its p cool  
> and for the record the only person who i kinda text like is michael and jeremy,,,


End file.
